


Please help me in finding this fic!

by ShipsToSail



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, References to Monty Python
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:01:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26076847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShipsToSail/pseuds/ShipsToSail
Summary: Would any of you kind souls help me in finding this fic?
Relationships: Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Please help me in finding this fic!

Hiyya folks! 

There's this Olicity fic (I think an AU!fic maybe) which had this Monty Python and the Holy Grail reference. More specifically this famous line - 

"Your mother was a hamster and your father smelt of elderberries". 

Either Felicity or Oliver (I'm leaning towards Felicity) says it and I think this particular scene was set in a High school or College.

If anyone could point me towards the fic, that'd be awesome. I've been on a search for this fic since quite sometime now. Any leads would be massively appreciated!

Thanks in advance! 

xoxo


End file.
